1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to lighting systems that are used to promote the growth of plants and those that deter insects. More particularly, the preset invention relates to lighting systems that contain LEDs and emit light in specific wavelength ranges during specific parts of a plant's growth cycle to optimize growth and accelerate maturation and at the same time inhibits insects.
2. Prior Art Description
There exist many lighting systems for growing plants indoors. However, many of these lighting systems create broad spectrum lighting, such as white light or simulated sunlight. Although plants grow well in broad spectrum lighting, much of light that is produced is reflected by the growing plant. Any light reflected by the growing plant is wasted light and the energy used to produce that wasted light is wasted energy. Thus, plant growth lights that produce light in frequencies that are reflected by the plants are inherently inefficient.
The cost of providing artificial illumination to growing plants can be made more energy efficient by using LED light in place of incandescent, fluorescent, metal halide, or sodium-vapor lamps. Another advantage of LED lights is that the wavelengths emitted by the lights can be controlled by using a matrix of colored LEDs that emit narrow bandwidths of light. Such prior art LED lighting systems are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 8,579,465 to Yamada, entitled Plant Growth System, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,921,182 to Anderson, entitled Efficient LED Lamp For Enhancing Commercial And Home Plant Growth.
Although controlling the wavelengths of light shining on plants can be beneficial to certain parts of a plant's growth cycle, narrow bandwidths of light are rarely beneficial throughout the entire growth cycle. Certain wavelengths of light are beneficial to foliage growth, but inhibit root growth. Some wavelengths of light promote growth of young plants, but inhibit growth of mature plants. As such, in the prior art, controlled wavelength light is often used during part of a crop plant's growth cycle. Such prior art is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,450 to Fang, entitled Artificial Lighting Apparatus For Young Plants Using Light Emitting Diodes As Light Sources.
The applicants have discovered a lighting system where different controlled wavelengths of light are used during the different stages of a plant growth cycle. The light used during each stage is designed to produce optimal growth during each stage of the growth cycle. By controlling the wavelengths of light throughout the growth cycle of a plant, optimal growth can be achieved using a minimal amount of energy. The controlled wavelengths of light also repel many types of harmful insects. The improved lighting system is described and claimed below.